Difícil não falar de Natal
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Tudo pronto para o Natal, até que alguém rouba o peru, sabotando a ceia. Enquanto isso, Saga recebe uma misteriosa herança. Além de tudo, há o Amigo Oculto, rifas e tentativas frustradas de vendas por Aiolia e Milo.
1. Peru é prata, herança é ouro

**Difícil Não Falar de Natal**

**Capítulo I**

Peru é prata, herança é ouro

* * *

Estava difícil acordar naqueles dias. Envoltos em grossos cobertores e ouvindo o barulho do vento forte lá fora, quem queria sair da cama naquele inverno? Mas no dia 24 de Dezembro acordaram cedo, pois fariam os preparativos da noite.

Alguns cavaleiros estavam viajando. Os que não estavam, enfeitavam o Salão do Grande Mestre. Vestiam cachecóis e outras peças para se protegerem do frio.

**Máscara da Morte **_(colocando enfeites na parede)_: Mas me diga, Milo, para onde foram os cavaleiros que estão viajando?

**Milo**_ (um pouco afastado)_: Para Genève.

**Aldebaran**_ (do lado esquerdo de Afrodite):_ Mas onde fica isso? Paraguai?

**Afrodite **_(olhando para Aldebaran, indignado)_: Deba, Genève não é um lugar, é quando neva na frança! Genève... Sacou?

**Milo** _(jogando uma bola de Natal de plástico em Afrodite)_: Não é nada disso, Pacu do cérebro atrofiado. Acho que de tanto passar produtos nesse seu cabelo, eles foram sendo absorvidos e te afetaram. Genève é uma cidade Suíça.

E continuaram conversando animadamente, bem como colocavam os enfeites, tais quais botas, guirlandas, fios luminosos e diversos. Enquanto organizavam as paredes e a porta principal, que dava acesso ao Salão para quem viesse de fora, não longe outros enfeitavam o pinheiro de Natal.

**Shaka**: Eu vi muito bem! Vocês cortaram essa árvore lá do parque do Santuário. Sumam com ela daqui.

**Aiolia:** Calma, Shaka. A gente pegou emprestada, em janeiro a _Natalaura_ vai ser replantada.

**Saga **_(entrando no Salão e ouvindo a conversa)_: Mas quem é Natalaura?

**Aiolia**_ (beijando um galho do pinheiro):_ É essa maravilha de árvore. Mas não falem muita besteira porque a Natalaura é menor de idade.

**Shaka** _(saindo do Salão e dizendo da porta):_ Se vocês dizem que vão replantá-la, tudo bem.

**Saga **_(entregando uma caixa)_: Aqui estão os enfeites.

Assim Aiolos segurava a caixa e, juntamente com aqueles que estavam ao redor, enfeitava a árvore. Era grande, suficiente para vários enfeites. Após terminarem, enrolaram fios de pisca-pisca ao redor desta.

**Milo** _(chegando para ver a árvore)_: Mas que palhaçada é essa? A árvore de Natal virou varal? _(olhando todas as peças de roupa penduradas)._

**Aiolos:** Ué, no Natal a gente não pendura meia? Aí a gente resolveu pendurar o resto. Ficou linda. Aliás, aquela cueca é sua?

**Milo:** Mas e os verdadeiros enfeites?

**Saga:** Que enfeites? Esse ano a Saori não liberou a grana. Nem árvore nós compramos... Essa aqui foi roubada do jardim do Santuário.

**Milo **_(pegando de seu bolso algumas cartelas):_ Já que a coisa ta feia, por que vocês não compram umas rifas? Assim a gente talvez possa garantir a ceia.

**Saga:** Milo, volte a arrumar a parede que ninguém vai comprar nada.

**Aiolia **_(puxando Milo de volta)_: Não é assim não. Milo é meu companheiro de vendas. Falando nisso, ninguém quer comprar meu peru de Natal? Ta aqui nesse saco _(pega ao lado da árvore)._

**Dite**_ (olhando dentro do saco verde):_ Meio moreninho esse peru, não?

**Aiolos **_(também olhando dentro do saco)_: Mas meu irmão, isso é um urubu morto!

**Aiolia: **Não fala assim do Charles!

**Deba:** Bom, pelo visto não posso fazer o que pretendia. Queria juntar um dinheirinho com vocês para dar umas coisas pras crianças pobres aqui das redondezas do Santuário...

**Saga:** Deba, não vê que mal temos dinheiro para alugar uma rabanada? E você ainda quer ajudar essa pivetada?

**Aiolia:** Agora que já enfeitamos tudo, vamos tirar o amigo oculto?

**Saga:** No nosso caso, inimigo claro.

**Shaka:** Eu vou para minha casa e só saio de lá depois do ano novo. Me recuso a gastar dinheiro com bobagens.

**MDM:** Além do mais, amigo oculto é uma troca de agendas e meias. Uma noite infeliz.

**Aiolia **_(balançando seu urubu em frente à cara de MDM): _Glugluglu! O Charles aqui acha que você tem muito ódio nesse seu coração.

Logo cada um começou a dar sua opinião a respeito. Era um tumulto, com todos falando ao mesmo tempo, sendo que era uma típica cena de desavença – fato não raro quando se juntavam.

**Deba: **Gente, CHEGA! Será que nem hoje vocês vão parar de brigar? Há um ano, desde que estamos todos juntos de novo, que existe esse clima de desarmonia. Entendo que são por coisas pequenas e tolas, mas poxa! Chega! Ultimamente vivemos às turras! Não é por aí gente. Tivemos momentos sérios e tristes, sim. Mas principalmente momentos felizes e de muita risada. Pelo menos hoje nos comportemos como verdadeiros irmãos.

**Saga **_(levantando-se do sofá):_ Falou muito bem, estou emocionado. Parecia eu falando em público.

**Milo:** Você já falou em público?

**Saga:** Claro! Dizia: senhores juízes, senhores jurados, sou inocente.

**Shaka:** Que frase linda! Não esperava menos vindo de um pulha como você.

**Saga:** Fique fora disso, Perereca Albina.

**Aiolos:** O mais chato é que não temos um presépio.

**Milo:** Nem um peru.

**Aiolia:** Né assim não, o peru daqui é o Charles.

**Aiolos:** Engano seu, Milo. Peru nós temos. No forno, quero dizer.

**Dite:** Pessoal! O Deba sumiu! Será que ele se escondeu?

**Milo:** Claro, ele é pequenininho pra se esconder. Será que ele não está atrás da árvore?...

**Deba **_(entrando vestido de Papai Noel)_: Ho. Ho. Ho.

**Dite:** Gente, mas ele se transformou com essa roupa! Ta outro!

**Milo:** Olha o transformista aí gente!

**Deba:** Só não te bato porque nem consigo mexer minhas mãos de tanto enchimento dessa roupa.

**MDM:** Deba, você perdeu totalmente o senso do ridículo.

**Deba: **Deixa de besteiras. Sou agora o Papai Noel da redondeza.

**MDM:** E você vai gastar seu escasso dinheiro com a pivetada?

**Deba:** Vou. E não fale assim, senão você parece o Saga. Falando nele... Saga, onde estão os presentes que eu pedi para você comprar?

**MDM:** Haha, deu o queijo pro rato cuidar.

**Saga:** Estão ali embaixo da árvore.

**Aldebaran **_(pegando umas sacolas)_: Vamos ver... Presente de Saga de Gêmeos para Saga de Gêmeos. Tem outro aqui... De Saga para Saga.

**Saga:** Oh, não precisava!

**Deba: **Saga, seu desgraçado!

**Dite **_(chega segurando uma cestinha com papéis dentro)_: Bom, então vamos tirar nosso Amigo Secreto?

**Aiolos:** Seremos só nós? Eu, Aiolia, Dite, Deba, Saga, Milo e MDM?

**Milo **_(abrindo seu papelzinho)_: É, acho que só nós. O resto ta viajando e Shaka não quer participar. Ô ciúmes que ele tem do Natal!

**Dite **_(olhando seu papel, o último, dentro da cesta)_: Ih, eu tirei meu nome.

**Saga:** Como você se tirou? EU te tirei!

**Aiolos:** Eu também.

**Aiolia:** ... Eu também.

**Dite:** Não entendi.

**Saga:** Claro que não entendeu, Robalo de meia tigela. Você escreveu seu nome em todos os papéis. Milo tinha razão! Os produtos de beleza atrofiaram seu cérebro.

Aiolos então refaz todos os papéis, mas agora com cada um tirando o nome correto. Após tudo acertado para o Amigo Oculto, cada um arrumou o que fazer. No entanto, permaneceram juntos. Porém Milo fora verificar o estado do peru na cozinha, ao lado do Salão.

**Milo **_(surpreso)_: Abocanharam o peru! Sumiu!

**Saga:** Deixe de palhaçada. Como assim, sumiu? Só você foi na cozinha até agora. Você quem roubou o peru de Natal!

**Milo **_(fechando a porta)_: Volto depois que não vou ficar aqui pra ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Além disso, minha vida é um livro aberto.

**Aiolos:** Na página errada.

**Deba **_(abrindo a porta principal)_: Que aconteceu?

**Aiolos:** Enfiaram o peru sabe-se lá onde**.**

**Saga** _(voltando da cozinha):_ Que horror! Realmente, sumiu. Mas QUEM iria sabotar nossa ceia?

**MDM **_(entrando no Salão e fechando a porta, examinando um envelope)_: Saga... Carta para você. Acho que veio dos Estados Unidos.

Saga pega a carta e vai se sentar num sofá próximo. Com o olhar admirado, lê linha por linha. Após terminar, ainda não acredita nos fatos e fica imóvel.

**Saga **_(levantando)_: Peru não é mais um problema, pois logo estarei montado no dinheiro! HIHIHIHEHEHAHAHA! Uma carta de minha prima avisando que logo chegará uma maleta com uma herança!

**Aiolos:** Ótimo, agora vamos torrar tudo.

**Saga:** Nem pensar! Esse dinheiro eu vou torrar sozinho.

**Deba:** Não sem antes devolver o que você gastou usando minhas economias e estragando o Natal das criancinhas. _(saindo do Salão)._

**Saga:** Pode ir, supositório de baleia.

**Deba **_(entrando novamente)_: Sua prima é rápida. Olha o que chegou.

Saga rapidamente pega a maleta e começa a abraçá-la como um ente querido. Depois de tanto rodeio com aquela história, Saga deposita o grande e pesado objeto no chão. Assim que a parte da frente é aberta, revela o seu verdadeiro conteúdo – que espanta todos os moradores do Santuário.

* * *

**::N.A::**

**Olá! Tá, tá, eu sei que Natal não parece coisa para defensores de Atena. Mas, como no título que se aproveitou de uma música, é difícil passar sem comentar essa data. Espero que gostem. Todos os capítulos já estão prontos e pretendo postá-los até dia 25. Aliás, a fic é curtinha. Obrigado desde já a quem leu e mandou review, ou apenas leu.**

**E chega dessa frescura toda.**


	2. Noite feliz?

**Difícil não falar de Natal**

**Capítulo II**

Noite feliz?

* * *

**Aiolos **_(observando o conteúdo da maleta)_: Acho que me enganei. Agora temos um presépio.

Sim. A herança tão venerada por Saga nada mais era que um presépio repleto de animais. Seu tamanho era um pouco acima do normal, além de possuir um cheiro de objetos velhos.

**Saga **_(boquiaberto)_: Eu... Não... Acredito.

**Máscara da Morte:** Hehe, a pessoa que te deixou isso fez uma verdadeira presepada contigo.

**Dite **_(agachando ao lado de Saga, que estava sentado desoladamente no chão): _Ah... Mas o presépio é lindo! Olha que graça. E... Saga? Você está bem?

**Saga **_(levantando e saindo do transe)_: Não estou, Dite. Alguém pode estar bem _(sua voz mudou para um tom nervoso) _recebendo esse presépio vagabundo?!

**Dite: **Presépios também são humanos! Digo, possuem humanos. De todo jeito, se não gostou, dá ele pra mim!

**Saga **_(olhando com desprezo para a maleta aberta)_: Pode levar esse bibelô hediondo.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio, onde todos ali presentes esperavam que Saga dissesse algo mais, ou que outro alguém se manifestasse e retirasse dali aquela decepção tão grande. Saga caminhava de um lado para o outro com uma cara chorosa, levantando as mãos com indignação até que resolveu falar mais uma vez.

**Saga:** Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu vou me matar. Um dia tudo acaba... E tudo acabou pra mim. Como posso suportar? Vou me jogar dali das escadarias, que são altas.

**Milo **_(observando Saga com os pés na janela)_: Mas olha a palhaçada! As empregadas limparam isso aí hoje!

**Saga **_(num ponto alto das escadarias)_: Adeus. Essas fanfics que sempre me acolheram, não mais terão como personagem Saga de gêmeos. _(e se joga)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Dite:** Mas que pena... Eu gostei tanto do presépio. Ah! Mas o Saga tinha acabado de tomar café. Interfere em algo se suicidar de barriga cheia?

**Saga **_(abrindo a porta principal do Salão, depois de vários minutos, e apenas um joelho ralado)_: Coisa dos infernos.

**Aiolos **_(debochado)_**:** Ué, não gostou do suicídio?

**Saga: **Caí em cima do Aldebaran, que está muito acolchoado e me salvou.

**Deba **_(dolorido, resmungado e tirando os enchimentos da roupa de Papai Noel):_Saga, contando com o prejuízo das criancinhas, essa é a segunda vez que você me quebra hoje.

**Milo **_(atendendo o telefone):_ Alô. Quem fala? Aldebacana? Hem? Aaaah! Oi tia Aldebaranga**1**, que saudades de falar contigo! Como vão as coisas? Por aqui vai bem também. O Deba? Vou chamá-lo, espere um minuto.

**Deba:** Alô, tia? Tud... Tud... Ta tudo be... DEIXA EU FALAR, TIA! Recebeu a encomenda? É, mandei um sapato 40... Dois de 20. É, pro tio Aldebirita. Ta, beijo tia, até mais.

**Saga:** É isso aí. Todos decepcionados. Uma hora é o peru, outra uma frustrada herança... Meu único consolo seria se minha prima viesse me dizer um "oi", o que é impossível com ela morando nos States.

**???:** Engano seu, Saga! I'm here!

**Saga:** Prima Legend!?

**Legend****(2)****:** Yes, primo Saga!

**Saga:** Bom, prima Leg, isso aqui que me deixaram não foi uma herança. Foi um despacho de Natal.

**Leg:** Não diga assim, Saga. Parece até que não se lembra de quando minha mãe montava o presépio perto da árvore. Mamãe, sua tia Pôney.

**Saga **_(sentando no sofá branco e com uma feição de quem viaja no tempo)_: Titia Pôney! _(vira-se para Milo, ao lado)_ Morreu afogada, uma tragédia.

**Leg: **Saga, vou te confessar uma coisa. Titia Pôney me deixou uma Ferrari, mas eu preferiria ficar com o presépio.

**Saga:** Eu troco! O carro e mais 1000 dólares.

**Deba:** Que absurdo! 1000 dólares por um presépio?

**Milo: **Calma, Deba, deixa a moça fazer uma caridade.

**Leg:** É isso mesmo, amigo Mailo. Afinal, me sinto tão bem em poder ajudar o Natal de vocês. Além disso, eu sou muito apegada a esse presépio. Me faz lembrar coisas muito boas, mesmo.

**Dite **_(Chega e agarra a maleta)_: Esse presépio o Saga me deu, não vendo!

**Deba **_(pega Afrodite pelo braço e ambos vão saindo)_: É isso mesmo. Não vou permitir essa picaretagem dentro do Santuário! Bando de mercenários.

**Aiolos **_(apontando pra porta por onde ambos saíram)_: Aldebaran é uma péssima influência para o Afrodite.

**Leg **_(sentando no sofá, chorosa)_: Minha vida não faz mais sentido sem aquele presépio. Todas minhas lembranças, minha infância, tudo! Não vale mais a pena. Vou me matar.

**Aiolos:** Por acaso é traço de família esse desejo de se matar toda hora?

**Saga **_(abraçando a prima):_ Don't cry, Leg! _(vira pros outros)_ Viu, ela ficou nervosa. _(levanta)_ Mas nem que eu faça do Peixes a nossa ceia de Natal, eu pego aquela maleta de volta.

Assim Saga sai do local à procura de Aldebaran e Milo. Percebendo que não havia nada mais a ser feito, prima Legend ficou sentada no sofá esperando que algo acontecesse. No mais, os poucos que estavam no Salão foram para a cozinha ou arranjaram coisas mais interessantes a fazer. Porém, quando estava sozinha, entram Milo e Aiolia no local.

**Milo: **Hi, Miss! _(desconfiando que ela não entendia nada, mas pegando suas rifas assim mesmo)_ COMPRAR.... RIFA... CARTÃO... COMPRAR?

**Aiolia:** EU... TAMBÉM VENDER... PERU... YOU GOSTAR MUITO... YOU SER MULHER, GOSTAR DE PERU. EU ARRANJAR MAIS UM... TER DOIS PERU.

**Leg **_(assustada com os berros)_: Não sou uma aborígene, ok. Mas vou ficar com um de cada. Uma rifa e um peru. _(entrega dólares)_.

**Saga:** Sumam vocês dois daqui, esse negócio é meu.

**Aiolia **_(mais uma vez balançando o peru na frente da cara do Saga)_: GLUGLUGLU, Charles não gostou.

**Saga: **Prima Legend, aqui está a maleta..

**Leg **_(pegando-a e abraçando Saga)_: Obrigada primo! Aqui está seu dinheiro.

Assim Legend parte depois das despedidas e Saga fica sentado, observando seu dinheiro e esperando que mais dia menos dia iria ter seu carro importado. Para ele, o Natal estava ganho. Apesar do modo sujo e baixo de levantar dinheiro, não se importava.

**Dite **_(de cara fechada)_: Onde está sua prima?

**Saga:** Uma hora dessas aquela otária deve estar embarcando com aquela herança horrenda.

Mal completou a frase e, ao mesmo tempo, o telefone tocou enquanto mais alguns cavaleiros voltavam ao Salão do Grande Mestre.

**MDM: **Ninguém vai atender esta bosta? Odeio telefone.

**Dite:** Deixa que eu atendo... Pronto. Quem fala? Hello Legend! Recado para o estúpido do Saga? Claro! _(passa um minuto escrevendo)_ Anotado, Leg! Kisses!

**Saga: **Mas o que essa infeliz queria?

**Dite **_(lendo)_: Disse que está embarcando para Nova York. Desejou a todos nós um feliz Natal, mas também um recado especial pro Saga. Aqui... Pediu para falar que a vaquinha do presépio é uma relíquia do século XV, feita em 5 kilos de ouro maciço.

Todos ficaram chocados enquanto Saga olhava boquiaberto para todos ali presentes.

**Saga:** Chega, pra mim chega. Fui passado pra trás. Agora vou de vez.

**Aiolos:** Ah mas ele vai de noooovo...

Assim Saga se empoleirou na janela, olhou para todos e soltando um berro, saltou mais uma vez.

* * *

_**::N.A::**_

_**1 – Tia Aldebaranga: **_**Personagem criada por mim, presente em outra Fanfic minha ("2008: Um Réveillon no Santuário).**

_**2 – Prima Legend (abreviação - Leg)**_**: Um nome banal, mas personagem criada por mim também. O nome significa "Saga" em inglês, uma vez que esta veio dos EUA.**

_**No próximo capítulo, Saga tenta recuperar o presépio e todos lembrarão do peru, tentando achar o culpado pelo furto!**_


End file.
